falloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout Ohio
Ohio was a peaceful and quaint farming state with a few large bustling cities before the bombs fell in 2077. The second largest city, Cleveland, was the most effected city in the state. It was almost completely obliterated when the bombs fell. This city is mostly avoided due to the overpopulation of supermutants and feral ghouls, as well as mirelurks along the coast of Lake Erie. People only go here if they have a death wish. However, Akron - 35 miles south of Cleveland - was remotely untouched by the bombs. Akron is a lawless city where nobody has control. Only large groups of raiders call this place home. The only damage that this place has seen aside from the raiders trashing it out is 200 years of weathering. In addition, about 25 miles east of Akron is the James A. Garfield Joint Military Training Center, a large National Guard base on the site of the old Ravenna Army Ammunition Plant. it is also a proposed site for a Missile Defense System, of which, being partially successful would explain why Akron remained untouched by the bombs. To the west 65 miles of those two cities is Sandusky, home of the infamous amusement park, Cedar Point. Cedar Point is now a desolate network of Slavers many rides are still in working condition as many use them as ways of torture for disobedient slaves mainly because the Slavers had taken parts of them apart. The islands north of Sandusky; Put-In-Bay, Middle Bass, Isle St George, and Kelleys Island, as well as the peninsulas close to them, have become overrun with mirelurks due to the blasts in Cleveland overly polluting the waters of Lake Erie. The resort island Put-In-Bay has the highest population of mirelurks than any of the other islands, due to the vast amounts of rubble they have to scavenge and hide in. 60 miles to the northwest of Sandusky is Toledo. This city is on the border of Ohio and Michigan. Toledo survived with only a few blasts in the area during the Great War. Its position along the banks of the Maumee River leading into Indiana and access to Lake Erie has made it a prominent trading hub and port. The main danger of trading here is going through Lake Erie near the islands and peninsulas where the hoards of mirelurks live, but if traders and wanderers who use water crafts to access the trading hubs in Toledo and along the Maumee River from Lake Erie stay away from the coasts of the islands, they are relatively safe. However, Toledo isn't entirely safe. People who live in Toledo regularly have run-ins with the raiders from the Michigan wasteland trying to gain control over the city and its resources. Columbus; Ohio's largest city, located in Central Ohio, is still standing. It has become a large trading hub with inns, shops, and wanderers trading their goods they scavenge from out in the commonwealth. Since it was the largest city in Ohio before the bombs fell, a lot of people decided to call this home even after the bombs fell. It's the one of the safest and most guarded places in Ohio. Raiders and feral ghouls are shot on sight for fear of security breaches and keeping the locals safe. 70 miles west of Columbus is the city of Dayton. Before the bombs fell, this was one of the larger cities in Ohio. It was hit hard due to Wright Patterson Air Force Base being in near proximity of the city. The entire city is and still remains in ruins, along with some of the cities nearby; Kettering, Riverside, and Oakwood to name a few. The city is overrun with supermutants, along with other unknown monsters lurking in the Mad River and Eastwood Lake. Wright Patterson Air Force Base, located in Fairborn, close to Dayton, is properly equipped and able to deal with any dangers that may come their way. This is why they were able to stay standing when the bombs fell and when the chaos broke loose. The gates have been permanently blocked off, aside from Gate A. The only people allowed in or out are the people's offspring that were there since the bombs fell, either veterans or fleeing citizens looking for cover. The fencing around the base has been reinforced with metal they have stripped from the planes inside and outside of the National Museum of the US Air Force, located beside WPAFB. The three hangars of the Museum have since then been turned into living quarters for the current residents. Currently, it is a massive settlement with hundreds of people living and thriving inside these reinforced gates. People here have been trained to handle military equipment under supervision of Military Officials. There are several guard posts around the perimeter of the fence, where people rotate shifts to keep a lookout for supermutants from Dayton, anything crawling out of the Mad River, or raiders attempting to take control of the base. Since it is such a large settlement in what is the most safe and guarded places, they have the equipment to purify a large amount of water at a time and relatively safe food with their large crops. Majority of the northwestern cities in ohio are controlled by the Brotherhood, including Lima which is under complete lockdown. This is because of the Lima Army Tank Plant/Joint Systems Manufacturing Center that is located here. They manufactured tanks like the M5 Stuart, M26 Pershing, and M1 Abrams before the Great War. The plant also served as a long-term storage for returning combat vehicles. The Brotherhood wants these tanks and combat vehicles all to themselves to use against the other factions that do not agree with their message. The Minutemen hold 3 settlements in the northeast; Ashtabula, Youngstown, and Canton. The majority of the neighboring cities were able to rebuild due to their help, but they have yet to clear out Cleveland and Akron, due to the mass amounts of supermutants in Cleveland, and raiders in Akron. Cincinnati, the city to the southwest, was also obliterated when the bombs fell. 3 nuclear bombs hit different areas of the city, which left it a total rubbled wasteland. Perfect for the homes of supermutants. Along the Ohio and Kentucky border is the Ohio River, which is near where one of the Cincinnati bombs fell. Pre-war stories about monsters lurking in the Ohio River were the least of peoples problems now. The fish that survived the radiation and adapted to it were three times the size of what they were pre-war. That means large catfish were now big enough to swallow a human, maybe even a supermutant. Mirelurks roam the shores of Ohio and Kentucky. When the Ohio River floods, this means a larger danger for survivors or people who settled around it. Cities and towns to the east of Cincinatti are relatively untouched by damage done by the bombs - leaving small but thriving farming communities. These are rarely talked about as of late, because they usually keep to themselves. No raiders, because they all seem to target the bigger settlements and cities. Any dangers that may come their way are taken care of very quickly due to pre-war opinions on guns in this area. Almost everyone knew how to use a gun, and those who survived the chaos after the bombs fell taught their friends and family who also survived how to use a gun if they didn't already. Southeast of Sandusky and Toledo is Mohican State Park. In this hidden away area many BOS and Abandoned Enclave Bunkers can be found rusted in other areas. No one is said to travel there, since it is infested with deathclaws and bloodbugs. The dam nearby is mostly controlled by the Enclave Remnants, which do their best to keep the deathclaws and bloodbugs out of the area. Locations * Cleveland * Akron * Sandusky * Lake Erie Islands * Toledo * Columbus * Dayton * Wright Patterson * Lima * Northeastern Minutemen Settlements * Cincinnati * Southeast & South central Settlements Category:Wooster Category:States